O acampamento
by Rafa008
Summary: No meio de uma tarde de jornada, a Pokedex Holder Platinum acampa pela primeira vez com seus "guarda-costas", Pokedex Holders Diamond e Pearl, em uma praia da rota 213, onde janta sobre o céu estrelado e dança com Dia na beira do mar, sentindo-se a dona da noite com ele. Música Owned the night.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **CommonerShipper (Platinum & Diamond)

**Música: **We Owned the Night-Lady Antebellum

**Resumo: **Songfic. Platinum acampa pela primeira vez com Diamond e Pearl

**O acampamento**

_Me diga, você já quis  
Tanto alguém que chega a doer?  
Seus lábios ficavam tentando falar  
Mas você não conseguia encontrar as palavras  
Bem, eu tive esse sonho uma vez  
Que a segurava nas minhas mãos  
_

Era quase seis da tarde e Diamond, Pearl e Platinum estavam andando na rota 213, para irem para a cidade de Pastoria. Platinum cavalgava em sua Ponyta e os garotos andavam ao seu lado. Enquanto andavam, Diamond e seu Growth comiam alguns bolinhos de arroz, Pearl checava o mapa e Platinum, estava pensativa. Algumas vezes, a senhorita de cabelos azuis e olhos dourados olhava para o rosto de Diamond, pensando no garoto. Ele era engraçado e até bonitinho, com alguns grãos de arroz na bochecha. Quando o garoto de olhos e cabelos azuis olhou para ela sorrindo, ele sentiu as bochechas corarem e olhou para frente.

Platinum pensando-_No que eu estou pensando?_

Eles agora estavam na areia, perto do mar, que estava azul e laranja por causa do pôr-do-sol.

Pearl-É melhor nós passarmos a noite aqui pessoal, esta ficando tarde e a próxima rota para Pastoria tem muitos pokemons selvagens.

Platinum-O que, aqui? Vamos voltar para o Lake Valorfront.

Pearl-É muito longe Miss. Nós vamos acampar aqui.

Diamond-Você nunca acampou Miss?

Ela corou. Como ela iria fazer isso?

Platinum-Não, eu não posso fazer isso!

Diamond-Não se preocupe, vai ser divertido, eu prometo.

Ele tocou suas mãos com as suas, fazendo ambos corarem. Os garotos montaram duas barracas e Platinum e sua Empoleon andaram perto da praia, procurando gravetos para a fogueira. Enquanto carregava os gravetos, ela pensava em Diamond. Por que ele estava sempre tentando fazer tudo dar certo para ela?

Diamond-Rapido Miss!

Platinum-Ok.

Enquanto Diamond cozinhava, Pearl e Platinum treinavam para a próxima batalha de ginásio dela.

Pearl-Monferno, use o Flamethrower!

Platinum-Empoleon, agility e use o Aqua Jet!

Pearl-Bom trabalho Miss.

Diamond, que cozinhava o jantar, desviou a atenção das panelas e olhou para a garota. Ela estava linda, sorrindo por ter vencido, os olhos brilhando como a lua.

Diamond pensando-_Ela é como a brisa da noite, fazendo todos se sentirem vivos._

Ele sorriu um pouco e voltou a atenção para o jantar.

_Ela tinha uma beleza pura  
Mas não de um tipo comum  
Ela tinha um jeito próprio  
Que te fazia sentir vivo  
E por um momento  
Você fez o mundo parar de girar_

O jantar estava pronto, bolinhos de arroz, frutas, camarão e torta de chocolate. Eles comeram sentados nas pedras. Diamond e Pearl treinavam seu Manzai e Platinum olhava para a lua prateada no céu azul marinho.

Platinum pensando-_Não é tão ruim acampar._

Platinum-Pessoal, eu vou andar na praia, ok?

Pearl-Ok, você vai ficar bem sozinha?

Platinum-Sim.

Ela deixou sua Empoleon e Ponyta descansando perto da fogueira e foi andar pela areia, perto das pedras. Ele sentiu a água gelada em seus pés. E então sentiu alguém ao seu lado e viu Diamond.

Diamond-Lindo o mar, né?

Ela corou, mas ele não podia ver na escuridão.

Platinum-Sim.

Seus braços se tocaram e ela sentiu o coração acelerar. Mas ela quase podia ouvir o coração dele batendo mais rápido também.

As pequenas ondas tocaram seus pés de novo e recuaram. Diamond, corando, pegou a mão direita ela e eles olharam para o céu, estrelado. Ela viu uma estrela linda e vermelha, brilhando.

_É, nós fomos os donos da noite_

Platinum-Eu me sinto mais viva do que nunca. É como se fossemos os donos da noite.

Diamond-Nós somos. Você quer dançar?

Ela sorriu surpresa.

Platinum-Sim.

_É, nós fomos os donos da noite_


End file.
